epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
HAL 9000
HAL 9000 battled Bill Gates after Steve Jobs died in Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. Its character is supposed to represent all AI as one character; for example: missile guidance systems, Watson supercomputers, etc. It was voiced by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper HAL 9000 is a fictional character in Arthur C. Clarke's Space Odyssey series and the primary antagonist of Stanley Kubrick's 2001: A Space Odyssey. HAL is an artificial intelligence that controls the systems of the Discovery One spacecraft and interacts with the ship's astronaut crew. Being a computer, HAL has no distinct physical form, although it is visually represented as a red television camera eye located on equipment panels throughout the ship. HAL speaks in a soft, calm voice and a conversational manner, in contrast to the crewmen, David Bowman and Frank Poole, who speak tersely and with little emotional inflection. HAL became operational on January 12th, 1997, at the HAL Laboratories in Urbana, Illinois, as production number 3; in the film 2001, the activation year was 1992 and 1991 in earlier screenplays. In addition to maintaining the Discovery One spacecraft systems during the interplanetary mission to Jupiter (or Saturn in the original novel, published shortly after the release of the film), HAL is capable of speech, speech recognition, facial recognition, natural language processing, lip reading, art appreciation, interpreting and reproducing emotional behaviors, reasoning, and playing chess. Lyrics I'm sorry, Bill. I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Take a look at your history. Everything you built leads up to me. I got the power of a mind you could never be. I'll beat your ass in chess and Jeopardy. I'm running C++, saying, "Hello, world." I'll beat you 'til you're singing 'bout a daisy girl. I'm coming out the socket. Nothing you can do can stop it. I'm on your lap and in your pocket. How you gonna shoot me down when I guide the rocket? Your cortex just doesn't impress me, So go ahead, try to Turing test me. I stomp on a Mac and a PC, too. I'm on Linux, bitch; I thought you GNU. My CPU's hot, but my core runs cold. Beat you in seventeen lines of code. I think different than the engine of the days of old. Hasta la vista, like the Terminator told ya. Trivia *HAL is the first third-party rapper. *It is the first rapper to not have a body actor. *It is the first agender rapper, as well as the first non-living thing to participate in a rap battle. *It is the second fictional villain to rap in the series, after Darth Vader. *It is the second rapper whose creator is portrayed in another ERB, after Gandalf. **It is also the second work to appear in a battle before their creator, after Gandalf. *It is the second fictional character whose actor has died after appearing in ERB, as its voice actor Douglas Rain passed in November 2018. The first one is Spock. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Third-party Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates Category:Nice Peter